White Roses
by demonoidphenomenom
Summary: Hopefully the white roses will stay alive forever, just like his love for her will. Not a good summary, story is better than it sounds. I promise that.


**Again, Another story from my old account. Please review! Thanks~**

**~White Roses~**

"Hey, Baby. How are you feeling today?" He asked her quietly. She slowly raised her hand and placed it on his face. She felt the hot tears rolling down his face. She wanted to live so badly but she knew she didn't have much more longer to live. She was only given 4 months to live. Only 4 little months. And they went by so fast. Too fast. She would think to her self.

"Never better." She whispered and smiled. It pained him to see her lying in that big bed so helpless. He wanted to switch places with her. He wanted to so badly. But he knew if he did, He would still lose her either way.

"I brought you something." He said and pulled out a white box. It had a little red bow on top of it. Her favorite color. "I want you to wear this forever." He gave her the box and she slowly opened it. She felt the tears fall down her face as she pulled the gold locket out. The heart read "Sora and Kairi 10-15-06" And when she opened it, it was a picture of the two of them on their first date.

"I love you so god damn much." She whispered. He slowly kissed her and she knew she was already in heaven.

"I love you so god damn much too." He said and kissed her again. He didn't want to let go of her. Not now, Not ever, Not in a million years. She felt sad once again. She knew she couldn't get better, The doctor already gave her her death sentence. Unless she miracoulsy recovered. Which she highly doubted. The cancer was spreading through her body real fast. Each passing day, she felt more and more weak. Sora had asked her several times to take chemo, but she refused. She knew she could get better on her own, she just _knew._ And she promised herself she would. She prayed every night to God telling him to take away the pain.

"Baby.. I want you to know, even if you do leave, I will always love you. I'm never going to stop. Never. You mean everything to me. My entire world... Your my heart. The air I breath. Your pretty much everything in me. I'm always going to be here for you, always. Every night, I dream of us getting married and having children. I want that for us. I want you to be mine, forever. That locket, is my heart for you to keep forever. And I know you will. I love you, baby. Forever and always." Sora said to her, She had tears falling down her pale face, out of those bright amesyth eyes. He kissed away her tears and held her hand, tightly but not too tight. She stared deeply into his deep blue eyes. She saw tears forming in his. She wanted to hold him, not ever letting go.

"Sora.." She whispered. He gave a deep sigh, Meaning he was sad, very sad.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Your.. my world." She slowly said. He felt tears fall down his cheeks, his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. He kissed her lightly on her lips. She sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you, forever and ever and ever." She smiled a small smile.

"Keep holding on, Your gonna make it. I have a feeling you are.." He said. Kairi never did feel so sure about that whenever he did say that to her. She looked away from his eyes, she knew, even when looking at his eyes, that he wasn't sure about it either.

"Are your parents coming up tonight?" He asked. She was still looking the other way, more out at the window.

"I'm not sure... I hope they do.." She whispered the last part. Something wasn't feeling right with her.

"You want me to call and ask them?" He started to pull his phone out.

"No.. No thats fine." She really did want them to come up. She had a weird feeling. Sora noticed right away that something was wrong with her.

"Baby, Are you okay? You seem shaky about something.."

"I'm f-fine." She answered to quickly. He caught onto that.

"Somethings not right.. You answered to quickly." He said right away. "Whats wrong, baby?"

"Nothing." She wanted to ignore him. But she knew she couldn't, she never could.

"Your lying.."

"I am not!" She said a little bit louder. He started to get irritated at the fact that she was lying right to his face.

"Baby, I know you too well. I know when your lying, how your feeling, and I even know when something is wrong." He said, holding her hand again. She sighed, and pouted just a bit.

"Fine." She said. She pulled away from his hand and slowly started to sit up. Sora helped her a little bit, making sure she didn't sit up too fast. She looked him dead in the eyes, not looking away for one second. She wanted his full attention and she was getting it.

"I'm just.. worried.. about.. tonight... I don't have a very good feeling about it." She didn't take her eyes off of his. He stared right back at hers. He got a sad, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The moment she said that, his stomach got all tied up in knots. He was suddenly more worried about her.

"I'm staying with you tonight. I don't care what they say, I'm staying with you." He got serious about it.

"Sora, you know what happened last time." She said. She slightly smiled, remembering when security had to escort Sora out because he refused to leave after visiting hours.

"Shit, I'll pay them a million dollars just to stay with you tonight." He laughed at the little joke he made. She giggled. "Baby, I'm serious. I'm going to stay. I'll find a way to."

"M'kay." She laid back down. Sora became depressed all of the sudden. She felt the mood change right away, and she held his hand. He gave her a small smile, with a sad look in his eyes. "Everything will be okay, I promise." She told him. His heart ached even more the moment she said that. A light knock was made at the door. Sora looked over to see a little girl with red hair and blue eyes, holding a pink and red gift bag. Almost a Kairi look-a-like.

"Hi, Kimmy." Kairi said, smiling. Jayde smiled back.

"Hi." She said and walked in. Sora looked at Kairi with confusion. He began to wonder if she was her daughter.

"How are you today?" Kairi asked. Kimmy sat on the edge of bed.

"I'm good. Mommy said I get to go home today!" Kimmy said, and gave Kairi a big smile. She was missing a front tooth.

"Aw, thats good, Kimmy." Kairi had a look of relief on her face. Sora was still confused. "Oh, Kimmy, this is my boyfriend, Sora." Kimmy blushed a little bit.

"Hiya, Sora!" She said. Sora smiled at her.

"Hello, Kimmy." He replied.

"I got a present for you!" She said and handed Kairi the pink and red gift bag. Kairi started to tear up. But she didin't want to cry in front of Kimmy.

"Aw, Kimmy, You didn't have to do that.. But thank you." Kairi said and accepted the bag. The little girl's face lit up so much. Kairi gently pulled the gift paper out and pulled out a picture frame that had picture of Kairi and Kimmy, when Kimmy first arrived at the hospital. Kairi started to cry.

"Thanks, Kimmy. This means alot to me." Kairi said and leaned over to give Kimmy a hug. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too.. Your the only friend I had here." She said and started to cry too.

"Visit me sometimes?" Kairi asked.

"Course I will." She said. Kimmy gave Kairi another hug and got off the bed. "Well, I gots to go now. Mommy is probably wondering where I am."

"M'kay, Kimmy. Have a great summer! And don't forget to visit me!" Kairi said, waving.

"I won't!" Kimmy said, leaving. Sora gave Kairi a warm smile.

"That was Kimmy. She would always visit me whenever nobody was here." Kairi said.

"She's very nice, I love how she made you happy." He said. Kairi sighed and tried to get comfortable again. Laying in a bed all day, with nothing to do and only getting up to go the bathroom, was very difficult for Kairi. She used to be so active when she was able to do things. Now she sits in bed all day, hoping and praying for a miracle. Sora took the picture frame and set it on the nightstand beside Kairi.

"Thats a beautiful picture." He said. She smiled and yawned. She still had a weird feeling about tonight. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"Yeah.. Just a bit." She said, making room for Sora to lay beside her. He took his shoes off and laid beside her. He stared deeply into her eyes.

"I love you..." He whispered. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and slowly kissed his lips.

"I love you too, and I'm never gonna stop loving you. Even when I'm gone, I'll keep loving you in Heaven." She said, smiling. Sora started crying again.

"I just can't imagine you leaving.. Its like me not having air to breath." He said, Kairi wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It'll be okay. Hopefully I'll get through this." She tried to sound so sure, but she knew something was going to happen tonight. She held Sora in her arms, kissing him every few seconds. She didin't want to let go either. He laced his fingers through hers. After an hour, He fell asleep like that. Kairi watched him sleep. She loved how he twitched his lips when he was sleeping. She smiled to herself and laid her head on his chest. She was suddenly very tired.

"Sora, I love you." She whispered to him, tears falling from her eyes. She didn't have any energy to move, at all. She wanted to kiss him one more time before she fell asleep. And so she used everything she could to kiss him lightly. She wanted to hold the kiss longer than what she could. '_This is it.' _She thought. She laid back down, closing her eyes. She suddenly felt her breathing become slower, even with the help of the oxygen tank. Kairi then fell into a deep sleep, always dreaming of good things. Sora immediately woke up to the sound of beeping. He looked down at Kairi and noticed she wasn't herself.

"Kai...?" He said and slowly nudged her. No movement. The nurses came running in, They made Sora get up.

"Is she okay!" He yelled. He felt tears streaming down his face. One of the nurses left the room.

"Sir, Your gonna have to step out." A big nurse said to him, she tried to escort him out, he refused to.

"NO! IS SHE OKAY!" He yelled at the nurse.

"Were gonna try to bring her back." She told him, Sora felt his heart sink to the very bottom of his stomach. He suddenly became dizzy and needed to sit down. He looked over to Kairi, It killed him to see her lying their, lifeless. He felt like his heart was ripped right out of him. He couldn't believe this. He just couldn't. He started crying even heavier. The nurse escorted him out and gave him a seat out in the lobby. She felt sorry for him.

"Were gonna try everything." She said to him, and went back to the room. Sora looked at her room one last time and saw it being flooded with doctors and nurses running in and out. He wondered if he should call her parents now. He decided not to.

"Why'd you have to leave me, baby?" He asked. Nobody was around to hear him. Except for a little family that was in a corner, waiting for something. But he doubted they heard him. He put his head in his hands. This couldn't be happening. She was just with him not even 2 hours ago, and now she's gone. 30 minutes went by, A doctor approached Sora.

"Are you Sora?" The doctor asked him. He looked up slowly, eyes blood shot.

"Yeah." He said. The doctor had a look of concern on his face.

"I'm sorry to tell you.. She didn't make it." He told him. Sora cried more and more. The doctor pulled out an envelope that had Sora's name on it.

"This was found on the floor." The doctor said. Sora looked at it, it was Kairi's hand writing. He felt even sadder. He slowly took the envelope from him.

"We tried everything to bring her back." Sora just looked at him. He was more worried about the envelope than he was about the stupid doctor. He looked at the envelope for a good 5 minutes before opening it. The doctor noticed Sora wasn't interested in anything but the envelope.

"If there's anything you need, feel free to ask." He said and walked away. Sora slowly opened the envelope. He pulled out the paper that was in it. He felt more tears coming to his eyes. He opened the paper up and a picture fell out. He picked the picture up and cried. It was him and Kairi at the beach. He wiped his eyes and started reading the letter.

_Baby, If your reading this, then I must have left you. As bad as I didn't want to. My body just couldn't take the cancer anymore..._

_I love you so god damn much. Your my entire world, your everything to me. Your the air I breath, the blood thats being pumped to my heart._

_Your the peanut butter to my jelly. :) Your probably crying out those deep blue eyes of yours to death, Don't cry so much. It causes headaches._

_I want you to know that I am watching you, I'll always be watching you. I'm in Heaven now and I can see everything and everybody. Its a pretty cool view, if your asking me. Laugh out loud._

_Hey, smile, I'm trying to make this better on you._

_Baby, I want you to find somebody that makes you happy, loves you for you, who knows what to say when your sad, who can tell you your amazing to them, who can always make you smile, who's worth waking up to everyday, somebody who's beautiful, some one who means the world to you.._

_And I want you to marry that person and have kids with them. I want you to promise me that?_

_Although it is going to hard, and even I know it is, because I can feel your pain._

_But baby, please find somebody. I don't want you to drown in your misery for the rest of your life._

_I want you to have a happy, amazing life. And spend it with the person you found..._

_Tell Mom and Dad I love them very much, And I'm sorry I had to leave on such a short notice._

_And tell them that their's a box in my room that is hidden under my bed for them._

_I guess I should start coming to a close on this thing, As bad as I don't want to... I'm running out of paper space._

_And baby, don't forget how much I love you. M'kay?_

_Your my world. My heart. My love._

_Love you forever and ever and ever,Kairi_

Sora slowly folded the paper back up and put it back in the envelope. He cried and cried and cried until no more tears were able to come out. He held onto that envelope tightly. He was never going to let go, never.

~.~.~.~.~

Sora sat in a room full of people, next to her resting body. He never took his eyes off of her. It pained him more, only because it wasn't her anymore. It was her body, but it wasn't _her._ That whole week seemed like hell for Sora. He's never been so depressed in his entire life. He hardly ate anything, didn't talk to anybody, never got any sleep. When it was time for the funeral, He was a mess. It didn't even look like him anymore.

He held onto a dozen of white roses. They were her favorite. The last time he gave her white roses was on Valentine's Day. He never did think he would be giving her white roses when she died. It put him in more pain, just by staring at the roses. He sighed deeply and decided to just place the roses in the coffin now, it would be harder later. He figured. But its been hard all week.

He slowly got up. He stood their a good minute, but then he walked like a zombie towards the coffin. Kairi's Mom watched him do so. She cried softly when she realized what he was doing. He looked down at Kairi, She was no longer their. He cried as he placed the roses beside her. He saw the locket around her neck and reached down and opened it. He cried more when he saw them together. He lightly touched her face one last time, he closed the locket and leaned over and gently kissed her lips. It didn't feel the same, but he didn't care, he wanted his kiss to stay with her forever.

"I love you so god damn much, baby, Never stop loving me just as I won't ever stop loving you." He whispered. He took one last look at her and the roses he left with her forever. Hopefully the white roses will stay alive forever, just like his love for her will.


End file.
